Quest Location: Hogwarts
by karmadella1234
Summary: Percy, Annebeth, Thaila, and Nico have a Quest from Olympus. They are to go to Hogwarts and judge the Wizarding word to see if it fit to continue or to die out.Rated T cause I'm paranoid & never read the ratings anyway:)


I dot own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Percy, Nico, Thaila, and Annebeth stood before the gods all of them they sat in their seats and talked amongst themselves they were talking about the new quest that they were being assigned to. The four of them fidgeted near the door waiting for the gods to remember that they were there. The gods had called them and told them that they would be going to Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry. They were to establish themselves as students and see if the magically blessed deserved to be allowed or if Hecate would be forced to take away their gift. The magical world was at war with it self and was hurting the regular human's in the process. Annebeth was curious, Nico was too. Percy a Thaila on the other hand were ready to start a fight with the bad guys when they got there. When the gods had ceased talking Zeus turned to them and said

"You will all be blessed with magic from Hecate herself and a gift from each of your godly parents and the magical supplies will be given to you by Hermes and be in you Cabins when you return as well."

Hecate stepped up and smiled as she touched each of the Demigods on the forehead causing warmth to fill their bodies. She said

"I Hecate goddess of magic grant you four with the ability to use wield and learn magic."

She turned and sat down back in her seat. Then Athena came down to Annebeth and kissed her on the forehead and said

"I Athena goddess of wisdom grant you Annebeth Chase my daughter with unlimited knowledge of magic and all it's uses and forms. Use it well my child."

She turned to return to her throne. But stopped and sent Percy a death glare that would make even Clarissa tremble. Next was Hades he came to Nico and layed his hand on his shoulder and said

"I Hades lord of the Underworld give you Nico De'Angelo son of death a never ending vault of gold at Gringott's magical bank this key will give you entry."

As he said that a black key appeared on a chain around Nico's neck. Then Hades returned to his seat. Next came Poseidon. He walked down to Percy and gave him a hug and said

"I Poseidon lord of the Oceans and Sea's and Land grant thee Perseus Jackson bearer of Achilles heal, Hero of Olympus and my son. A wand made of ancient coral and a strand of my own hair a wand more powerful than any in existence and indestructible and a soul born familiar. Also my blessing so that you maybe healthy and happy there."

He smiled gave him on more squeeze and whispered in his ear before he strode back to his seat chuckling. Zeus stood rolled his eyes and came to Thaila and said

"I Zeus King of the gods and lord of the Sky give you my daughter Thaila, this weapon its name is Crushico it turns into any weapon you choose can never break and never runs out of ammunition"

He summoned a pair of lightening bolt shaped earing's and gave them to her before returning to his Throne once there he said

You four are leaving in one week I expect you in London England there will be a full explanation in your cabin along with all your necessities work together and share your gift's help each other succeed "

And then added as an after thought

"Oh and do try and survive the attacks and such you will receive the headmaster is a son of Hecate and knows of your quest so don't blow your cover. Percy is the quest leader good luck."

The four bowed and turned to leave they rushed back down to the elevator and did not speak again till they were at Camp Half-Blood where Percy and Thaila high fived each other and Annebeth and Nico started talking about the quest itself and making plans. Thaila asked Percy

"Hey what did your dad whisper in your ear earlier?"

"Oh he told me my sword no has my wand as a second function. I can turn my pen into my wand just like my pen into sword just by thinking about what I want."

He smiled happily and pulled his pen out and clicked the top and his sword appeared and then clicked again and it turned back to a pen. He tried again and got a wand. It was beautiful blue, white and green in color. It had beautiful Ancient Greek engravings all along it and seemed to pulse the same power as his father and felt like the Ocean. The handle was fitted to his hand and he smiled

"My dad is so awesome! How about your earrings lets see them in action!"

The raven haired boy questioned the girl replied

"Cool I can feel their power already though I do still need to go tell the Hunters what happened and that I'll be away."

"I don't envy you right now"

Percy said thinking about what would happen to his cousin after she told them and the thought of telling a cabin full of fully armed immortal girls that their lieutenant was going to be gone for a year or more at least made him shiver. She appeared to agree with him from the look of her grimace. He patted her arm and started praying to Airtimes to save his cousin. Annabeth and Nico came over and said

"No one and I mean no one should have to tell a gang of immortal hunters their lieutenant was leaving them for awhile"

She smiled and said

"Thanks for the sympathy"

She stood with as much dignity as she could muster and turned toward the Artemis cabin. Percy grabbed his pen headed toward the Poseidon cabin Annebeth toward Athena and Nico to the newly constructed Hades cabin to go look at the 'supplies' they had been left. In Percy's cabin on his table he found a train ticket for Platform 9 ¾'s which stumped him because he may not have rode on trains many time he was pretty sure there was only 9 and 10 and no ¾'s but Oh well. Next was a room receipt for a place called the Leaky Cauldron (I thought cauldrons held thing wouldn't a leaky one be useless?) and a note saying they could stay there or a place called the Order of the Phoenix Head Quarters (what sane person would give a order to a Phoenix much less a Head Quarters). There was also a list of supplies (that looked to complicated and immediately new he would have to cheat off Annebeth)

Students will require:

Uniform

-Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

-One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

-One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

-One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

-Please note that all students' clothes should carry nametags.

Books

-The standard Book of spells (Grades 1-7) by Miranda Goshawk

-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

-A beginner's Guide to Transmutation by Emeric Switch

-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

-Magical Drafts and Potions ny Arsenius Jigger

-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander

- The Dark forces: AGuide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

-Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)

-Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

-The Moster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)

-Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmacy)

-The Dark Forces: a Guide to Self- Protection

-Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard

Other Equipment

- 1 Wand

- 1 Cauldren (pewter, standard size 2)

- 1 set of glass or crystal phials

- 1 telescope

- 1 set of brass scales

- Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

- Broomstick (opitinal)

He heard a brief knock followed by the opening and closing of the door and the sound of three people entering his house. Thaila came in and sat on his bed Annebeth at his desk Nico stood by the door. He turned and leaned against the table and said

"You all get the same stuff as me?"

"Yep it seems to me Dumbledore is the Headmaster and he's probably a Half-Blood if he also knows about the God's. And the Quest we're on too though he probably doesn't like it."

Thaila turned to Annebeth

"Does this even count as a quest? I mean there are four of us and we're going to help the gods make judgment. That's not your average quest and the rest of camp might get upset if we call it that. It seems more like a mission then anything else."

Percy and Nico nodded, Nico said

"I agree it doesn't count as a quest it's definitely a mission"

"Yes your right so we need to be in London in a week how will we get there?"

Percy and Nico immediately looked scared and said

"NO PLANES! "

While Thaila looked nauseous at the thought. Annebeth smiled and said

"Of course not."

Percy's face lit up as he came up with an answer to their problem.

"Well I can Shadow travel all our stuff to the place where we're going on Mrs. O'Leary and then I can come back for you guys and Nico can take you back on her and I'll ride back on Black Jack the next day."

"Why cant you just ride back with us?"

"Because he can't travel international 3 times so close together yet. Even I would have trouble."

Nico explained

"Oh that makes sense"

Thaila suddenly got a serious look on her face and said

"Percy you can't just shadow travel to that place it's on a main street people will see you"

"But Percy you can't just Shadow Travel there it's on a main street. People will see you. I doubt even Chiron can manipulate that much Mist after Shadow Traveling."

Annebeth cursed not having thought of that factor.

"I thought about that it says there is an alternate location and I can travel there at night or really early. We can stay there as long as we call ahead and tell the residents. Apparently it's Headquarters of the Order Of The Phoenix. I think we have to speak to this Dumbledore person first. I think he's the leader."

Annebeth seemed to register at the name and said

"You mean Albus Dumbledore. He's a son of Hecate and considered very powerful in the 'Wizarding' world he's the Headmaster of the school we'll be going under cover at."

Percy looked over and gave Annebeth a kiss on the cheek and said

"Genius we can call tomorrow."

The others looked confused.

"Oh well I have to go tell my mom and I thought we could just all go and make the call together at the apartment."

He looked sheepish by the time he finished explaining

"No Percy that's a great way to have an excuse to go off camp grounds and use a phone."

The others smiled. Then they heard the horn signaling dinner and went their separate ways.


End file.
